Our Only Desperation
by perfect.imperfectionsxx
Summary: “We weren’t really friends, and we certainly weren’t lovers. One thing we were? ...Parents.” Harper/Justin.
1. Chapter One: Falling For You

_Okay guys. I know what you're thinking. My gosh, Katrina. Pregnancy stories are so played out! Well, grasshopper. I don't care. This idea came to me last night...ish while I was pretending my pillow was David Henrie. o.o Forget I said that._

_The whole dilemma would be Harper and Justin, two people with nothing in common, having to hide their pregnancy from everyone on account of what's at stake; Justin's scholarship, Harper's cheer tournament. (I know, right? Harper...a cheerleader!?)_

_Anyways. I really liked this, and I hope you do too! Also, if you like it, tell your friends! And Harper doesn't really find out until like mid-chapter two maybe. I haven't decided yet. OH and...have a problem with Harper/Justin? Easy. Don't read it._

_Deal? ;)_

_Tell me what you think!_

--

"Harper, I should be leaving..." The sheets fell to her waist as she reached for his hand. "Don't go, Justin! Stay with me..."

--

Harper stared out the foggy window into the February night. The rain falling on the window made her feel so lonely. She peered over at her best friend's brother, sleeping on the floor next to her own sofa bed pressed against the large window. She sighed as she rested back into the blankets. The lights were off, and all she could hear was her own breath and Justin's light snoring, which made her giggle.

Justin had come in just two hours earlier, looking for Alex. Harper was being her same ole giddy self. She felt so selfconcious around Justin. It's scary what he does to her...

They had ended up watching a scary movie, just like they always did. Making their careful joking commentary on every scene. Sometimes tossing popcorn at each other, sometimes "accidently" touching each other. Either way, it was the only time they had to spend together. Considering, of course, they were in two different grades, had two different sets of friends. Their only connection was Alex. Yes. Thank God for Alex.

Justin fell asleep right after the main character was killed off by the "scary-masked-killer-guy" as Harper calls him. She tried to catch some sleep herself, but looking down at him being so...perfect? No. Perfection didn't even begin to describe Justin Russo. He was way past perfect. Harper had come up with the conclusion that Justin was a word that hadn't been invented yet.

Not even the word that Alex and Harper came up with to describe Shane West. Not a chance. She shut her eyes again, but was startled when she felt shaking. Her eyes reopened to see Justin sitting beside her, smiling. "Hey,"

She yawned, sitting up. "Hey Justin. What time is it?" She pretended like she was just asleep. He glanced at his wristwatch then quickly replied, "Almost midnight."

Her eyes widened, "Wow. I didn't know we were out that long!" Lie.

He laughed, scratching the back of his head. "I don't blame you. You were so scared at that movie, you were almost passed out!"

She laughed, playfully hitting his shoulder. "Shut up! I was not scared!" Lie.

He laughed back. "Yes you were. And for future reference, whenever you see a new cute guy come on the screen, don't say _Oh my gosh! Isn't he so do-able!?_ I'm not Alex." He laughed, rolling his eyes as she tossed her fluffy round marshmallow pillow at him.

Harper sighed, "I had fun, though. Really."

"Yeah. It was great. I never got to watch movies with Miranda. She just wanted me to listen to her band's new demo. All I could even hear was hardcore screaming." Miranda. Ugh. Harper absolutely loathed that girl. Her hair; her eyes; her nose; her lips; her face; EVERYTHING!

She didn't let Justin see her roll her eyes. He shifted his weight as he stood up. He leaned down to hug her. Just smelling in his Abercrombie cologne made her feel so secure.

They pulled apart and shared a moment once their eyes connected. But Justin quickly shook it off as he stood up straight and casually cleared his throat, pondering what to say next. "Harper, I should be leaving..." The sheets fell to his waist as she reached for his hand. "Don't go, Justin...stay with me?" Her eyes chased his. His body was turned to the door, but his hand was still stretched out and connected to hers. He turned to look at her. She looked so innocent wrapped up in the velvet sheets. Without saying a word, he sat back on her sofa bed and cupped her face. "I'm sorry, Harper." He said before kissing her. Funny how in a moment everything can change. In a minute, all the world can wait...

--

_Four weeks later..._

"Man, could Riley be the cutest boy in the universe!?" Alex hypered behind the counter of the substation. Harper sat uncomfortably in her stool, glancing around. Alex was surprised. "Harper, you okay? You seem...different."

"No, I-I-I'm perfectly fine." She murmered, adjusting the bangles on her wrist. "If you say so!" Alex laughed, turning around to fix Riley a new burger since she noticed he just finished his last one. Just then, Max came from the kitchen carrying a plate with a lid over it. "Oh Harper! You're perfect for this!"

"Huh?" She asked, sitting up straight. Max elaborated, "Okay I've been trying out new things. So tell me what you think of the Peanut Butter and Banana Taco!" He grinned from ear to ear as he lifted the lid from the plate revealing a sloppy, gooey, drippy brown mushed up mess.

A disgusted look fixated Alex's face. Harper felt her stomach churn as a sensation bombarded her. Her hand flew up on her mouth as she jumped off the stool and ran upstairs as fast as she could to the Russo's bathroom.

She lifted the toilet seat up and let loose her inner poison, nearly burying her head into the water. She ended with a persistent cough, clutching onto the red fur of the toilet cozy.

A knock appeared behind the bathroom door as she looked up and yelled, "Go away!" at the unknown guest. Her hair stuck to her face as she wiped her mouth and scooted up against the wall, pulling her knees to her chest. Another knock. "What!?" Harper finally yelled.

The door opened to reveal Alex. "Harp, you okay?"

Harper nodded, swishing the hair out of her face and wrapping her arms around her tummy. Alex sighed and shut the door behind her. "Look Harper, we should talk."

"About what?" Harper shut her eyes as Alex squatted down to sit casually in front of her. "You've been acting strange lately. Are you on drugs?"

Harper rolled her eyes and sighed, "No, miss fix it. I'm not on drugs."

"Is it an eating disorder?"

"No! Can you please just leave me alone!" She screamed at her best friend. Alex was taken a back.

"Harper, something's wrong. Hey, I know what will cheer you up! Let's go play guitar hero with Just--"

"NO!" Her eyes widened, but quickly she changed her attitude. "I-I-I mean, Justin's probably really busy. We shouldn't bother him."

"Okay now I know something's wrong. Any mention of Justin whatsoever and you practically yank my arm to his room."

Harper sighed, "I wish I could tell you, Alex." A tear she didn't know she was holding back fell to the ground. "But I don't even know myself!"

"What are you talking about?" Alex asked with worry in her voice. Her best friend burst into a silent sob, shaking, hugging herself to feel more secure. "No, no! It's not true! Uh, forget I ever said anything about it." She stood up and paced around the bathroom.

"About what? Harper, what are you talking about? Please tell me!"

"Um, nevermind. It's nothing. I'm gonna go. I, uh, have some things I need to do." She wet a damp washcloth to clean her face, then left before Alex had anything else to say.

"Bye Mr. and Mrs. Russo!" Harper called before leaving the substation and entering Waverly Place. She passed streetwalkers, subway grates, the occasional hobo...but she knew exactly what she needed to do. She pulled the door open to the Waverly Place convenience store.

"Hmm," She pondered to herself as she casually walked down the isle, passing a few older people who stared at her like she was some sort of mistake.

She couldn't feel worse. Not to mention she had to throw up again. Holding in vomit isn't as easy as you'd think. She settled on a carton and just picked up a random item to cover the humility at the register. A bottle of mouthwash.

The girl at the stand greeted her with the company slogan as Harper walked to the stand. First, she put the mouthwash on the beeper. The lump in her throat grew bigger as she put something different on the counter.

_Clear Blue easy Digital positive/negative pregnancy test._

Sandy, whom was the cashier, put the box into the bag along with the moutwash as she collected her money. Harper smiled and muttered a quick "thank you" before heading toward the door.

"Hey!" Sandy called, causing Harper to spin around. "Good luck, sweetie."

Yeah. Right.

--

_Chyea. Was that short...ish? Anyways. So I'm listening to Hilary Duff's Beat of my heart. Gahh, I miss old disney! Baha; anyways...reviews are appreciated. :)_

_-katrina._


	2. Chapter Two: My Mistake

_Whoa. Baha; you know what I thought was funny? My cousin's eight, and she's so jonas-obsessed it's crazy. So, I was watching camp rock with her, and the phone call scene with joe/kevin/nick came on, and I was saying everyword they said, and she got so mad at me cause I knew everything and she doesn't. She also believes that one day, she'll marry Joe. Yeah, and a ten year age difference won't change that. x)_

_ENJOY!(:_

_--_

-Harper's Point Of View-

"Harper!" I called my own name to ease the tension. "Harper, Harper, Harper. You're such a screw up,"

It's true. I was. If I had just done what all those stupid little videos we watched in gym class had said to do, none of this would be happening. But no. Instead of mallhopping with Alex, I was stuck doing this. Damn. I mean, what are the chances. It was one time. One little time. It only lasted like...fifteen minutes! That's not long enough to get pregnant, is it?

God.

Waiting for these things is worse than waiting to hear if you've made the cheerleading squad. I tapped it between my fingers steadily.

I was in a public bathroom. Actually, the bathroom at school. I know, right? Well, the box said to do it at a certain time. So I did. Right after lunch. I wasn't sure if anybody would come in. But whatever. That's the least of my concerns as of now.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, a beeping occurred. I closed my eyes as the tube rose in front of my face. "You can do it. Just, look."

Both my eyes opened as if in slow motion. I gasped, then sighed.

It was there. Plain as day. This is not good. Not good. Not good. Not good.

I ran my fingers through my hair and disposed of the product. I grabbed my bag and slung it around my shoulder. Time for cheer practice.

"Hey, coach." I said quietly, walking slowly to my locker. She slapped me on the back and said, "You've been working on your backflips?"

"Uh, yeah." Lie.

"Great. 'Cause you're the pyramid topper for today."

"Excuse me!? Gigi's always on top! I'm middle-left! It's always been that way!"

"Well, Gigi's in California auditioning for a movie sequel. She won't get back until Tuesday, and she told me to get some other pyramid topper. One who can do the standard backflip off it when the cheer's over. You're the only one who can do it that I thought of."

I shrugged, "I guess I can manage,"

"Great! Get dressed and meet us outside on the fifty yard line!" She called exiting the gym's locker room.

I tightened my sneakers and pulled my hair up in a ponytail. Grabbing my pompoms, I ran outside. "Hey!" I called to a couple girls. I couldn't say these girls were my friends.

How did I end up cheerleading? Alex's mom and my mom thought it would be nice if we got into an afterschool activity that was sort of different than our usual afterschool activity – Boy watching.

She signed up for track, I signed up for cheerleading. Never thought I'd make it, though. Starting off, I was horrible.

"Hey Harper! You missed the game last night! We had to call in an ex from the stands. Where were you?"

"I, uh- I had some _things_ to take care of."

I made it through practice okay. The backflip off the pyramid landed smoothly. Finally, it was time to go home.

But I needed to do something. Oh, shut up. He deserves to know!

But where is he? I found him. He was walking to his car. "Justin!" I called out, running toward him. He spun around at the sound of his name and smiled when he saw me. "Hey, Harper!"

"Hi." I said, once I caught up with him. Half out of breath, I was.

"What's up?"

"Uh, noth-Can you give me a ride home?" Idiot.

"Sure, hop in."

We hadn't even left the parking lot. I was clutching onto my seatbelt, and Justin was humming something. But whatever. He looked over at me, smacking his gum and looking at me through his dark shades. "You alright?"

"No,"

"What is it?"

"I-I-I don't feel like telling you right now. Sorry."

He killed the engine and turned to me. I stared straight out the windshield. If I were to look right at him, the words would just blurt out. I didn't want that.

"Okay, Harp. You wanna tell me what's going on?"

I just shook my head.

"You know you can always talk to me about everything. I've known you since you were six years old. You trust me, right? You can tell me anything!"

I shook my head. "Not this,"

"Tell me?"

I sighed. I really didn't wanna do this. Not today. Not now. But...he wanted to know. And besides. He brought this upon himself.

I leaned over and whispered "it" in his ear.

I pulled back, and he sank back into his seat. "A ba-...a baby?"

I just nodded my head and looked down. He leaned forward and rested his wrists on the top of the steering wheel. "A-Are you sure?"

"Pretty sure."

He sighed and massaged his temples. "Okay."

I sighed, "What are we gonna do?"

"Just let me...handle things right now." He said, trying to focus.

"Justin! You're not the only one going through this!" I yelled a little louder than I should have.

"I'm sorry, but..."

"You have nothing to apologize for..." He finally turned to look at me. "You didn't do this on your own."

I tried to hold back tears. I didn't know what to do. "I'm scared," I bit my lip, as he pulled me into a warm hug.

--

--Justin's POV--

When she told me she was having a baby, my heart just...sank. I can't comprehend this. And when she said she was scared, it was at that exact moment I realized that she _was_ just a kid herself. She's fifteen years old. As I hugged her, I told her that it's okay to be scared and that I was scared to.

She pulled back and looked at me, "I know. What are we gonna do?"

I sighed and returned to my other position, putting my sunglasses back on. "First...we're gonna have to tell my parents. They'll know what to do."

"ARE YOU CRAZY!?"

"What?" I asked defensively.

"We CAN'T tell ANYONE." She screeched. "We just...can't!"

"Why not?"

"Because! You have your scholarship. You really think you're gonna get it when your parents find out you knocked me up?"

I gave her a look. She sighed, "And then me! I have a cheer tournament next week. Mom's gonna get me kicked off the squad! My team depends on me!"

"No way! You're _not_ cheering in YOUR condition!"

She sighed. I tucked the hair behind her ears when she looked down. "It's gonna be okay, baby doll. We'll make it."

--

_Gah, I'm Sorry that was so short! But my best friend DELANEY wanted me to hurry up and post it. HAPPY!? Baha, reviews? :)_


	3. Chapter Three: Not For Long

_Omg, I've been really busy lately. I haven't even had time to update my story on IMDB. But, Alex finds out in this chapter. :) I'm real excited to see how far this story goes, 'cause I've got a pretty good idea where I'm going with it. It won't dissapoint you, I promise. (:_

_Enjoy(:_

* * *

--Justin's POV--

Please, please tell me this is a dream. That's all it is. I'm gonna wake up in the morning and all this will be over with, right? Wrong. Damn. I spent most of the last week trying to calm Harper down over the phone and sneaking around my parents just so I could be with her, and them not suspect something.

I walked down into the Substation and sat in a booth across from mom, whose eyes instantly darted at mine. "Justin, you've been spending a lot of time with Harper lately."

I just nodded my head, "Yeah."

"So," she began. "Is something going on between you and Harper?"

"No, mom, it's not." I replied, refraining the impulse to roll my eyes.

She stood up, "Alright sweetie. If you say so; but my intuition is never wrong."

I tried so hard not to laugh, "You're _intuition_? When did you become Ms. Mother-Knows-Best?"

Not answering, she turned on her heel and walked away. I clasped my hands together and thought for a moment, before a vibration in my back pocket shocked me out of it.

It was a text message. Actually, three of them. Two of them I hadn't checked when they were sent this morning due to the fact that I really didn't want to be bothered at the time. I completely ignored the other two when I saw one was from Harper.

_"I need to see you. But where?"_

I thought for a moment, then typed in my response and hit send. As Alex walked by, I grabbed her arm. "Alex! Do you still have my keys? I need to go somewhere."

Her eyes narrowed, "...where?"

"_Somewhere_, geez. Just give me the keys!" I shouted, trying to snatch them out of her hand, but she pulled them back. "Either you tell me where you're going or I stow away in the truck."

I grunted, "Erg, fine! I'm going to meet up with someone."

Her ponytail swished behind her as she turned to look at me, "Who?"

Quickly, I thought of a name. "Henry...Googenhausen."

Alex shifted her weight, and narrowed an eyebrow. "Henry who?"

"Y'know, Henry Googen- what I said; he sits behind me in poetry."

"You idiot, _Miranda_ sits behind you in poetry class." She rolled her eyes.

I caught my sigh, "Did I say behind me? I meant in fr-"

"Nice try, but that's Randy Sullivan. I dated him in sixth grade."

"Beside me, on the left."

"Crazy Hazel, the one who constantly writes poems about squirrels and nuts. And _I_ sit beside you on the right. Come on Justin! Tell me!"

I folded my arms, "Fine. I'm going off to meet Harmphg."

"...who, now?" She leaned in, as if she didn't hear.

"Hgrmph," I grunted. "Harper! I'm going to see Harper!"

Her mouth formed a wide "O" shape. "I knew it! You _do_ have something with Harper! If you hurt her, I swear to God I will..."

"Alex! Calm down. Now, give me the damn keys." I held my hand out.

"Whoa, whoa! Someone's a bit touchy. Alright, you can have your truck back under one condition. _I_ get to come, too." She strutted her words out carefully.

"Alex, no." I calmed out. Then, I remembered I couldn't get my keys and gave in. "Alright fine, you can go."

"Yes!"

--

--Harper's POV--

_Where is he?,_ I thought anxiously standing alone in the open field in the back of Heartford Elementary School. _This was the place he'd said we'd meet, right?_

I patiently waited alone, cramming my hands in the front pockets of the Panama City Beach hooded sweatshirt I wore to cover the near-distinct bulge on my belly.

My hair blew around in the chilling wind as I watched Justin's truck pull into the school's parking lot. I noticed him get out, and finally someone else. Who is that? I swear, if that's Miranda I'm going to...wait, that's not Miranda. It's...Alex!

They both ran up to me, Justin pulling me into a firm hug. "Hey, you okay?" He had asked once we pulled apart, his arms clutching lightly on my upper arms. I was hesitant to say anything with Alex standing there but I managed to mutter "I'm fine now,"

Alex made sure her presence was known by loudly clearing her throat. "Justin, it's _freezing_ out here. Can we_ please_ just go to someone's house or something?"

Justin and I looked nervously at each other's faces. He stuttered, "W-we can't do that, Alex."

"Yeah," was all my response could be.

"Why not?" She scoffed, rubbing her arms gently to create friction. Justin was nervously picking at his fingernails when he turned to me. The question in his eyes was automatically answered by my nod. Refusing to look at her, Justin stared at the ground. "Because, well, Alex...Harper and I are gonna have a...baby,"

Alex's face receded into a disbelieving frown, "Oh my God. Y-you mean those...things that-that, cry?"

I just nodded. She scoffed in schock as she glanced at the ground and back up, "Uh...wh-when did this even, I don't...my God."

"Alex, you _can't _tell mom and dad." Justin explained, "It would ruin everything."

"Really? How do you plan to explain this to them? What, Harper got a little fat?"

"Hey!" I narrowed my eyebrows angrily and defensively.

"Whatever! Does Miranda know?" Alex eyed Justin. How could he have told Miranda? That's not something you would casually tell your girlfriend...right?

He shook his head, "No. She doesn't know. She _can't_ know. Nobody can know, got that?"

"Yeah, Alex. Please don't tell anyone! I'm having hard enough trouble hiding it from my mom. She's already starting to think I'm bulimic due to the fact that I throw up everytime she sets a plate of spaghetti in front of me!" I shouted. Then it hit me, _spaghetti._ Oh crap. A hand flew up to my mouth as I swallowed deeply, "Wait, wait...Okay, I'm good."

Justin couldn't help but hold back a laugh, and I really couldn't blame him. "We should get out of here." He suggested. I nodded, "But where do we go?"

"Here's a wacky idea," Alex butted in. "Some place _warm?_"

--

--Justin's POV--

Another hour gone by, it hits me. I, Justin Alexander Russo, is going to be a fa...a fath...man, this is going to be harder than I thought.

* * *

_OMG YAY! I just realized that I can hit a low "C". Im all happy now._

_Reviews? :)_


	4. Chapter Four: Back to Reality

--

_ Disclaimer- The day I own Wizards of Waverly Place is the day I marry Kermit the Frog. :)_

_A/N- Thanks for the reviews. (: I am so sorry for the lack of updates! Gosh, I feel sooo bad! But I will make up for it by a nice long chapter. Aaand...I'd say Harper is twelve weeks at this point. Also, I googled Harper's wikipedia page and it wouldn't tell me her middle name, so I just made one up. _

_Enjoy, :)_

* * *

---Justin's POV---

A knock on the door woke me out of my nap on the couch. I got up, rubbing my eyes and pulled the door open to reveal...Miranda.

I leaned against the door frame casually and smiled, "Hey."

Her throat cleared and she stepped inside, quickly glancing around. "Got anything to tell me?"

My stomach turned to a knot. I stammered, "Wh-what do you mean?"

She turned to face me, scoffing. "Alex and I had a nice little talk. When were you planning on telling me you knocked up Harper?"

I shut my eyes. I'm gonna _kill_ Alex! I couldn't think of what to say to her. "What do you want me to say?"

"I don't know how you could do this! Justin! You have just made the _biggest_ mistake of your life!" She shouted; half angry, half sad.

She muttered inaudible words under her breath, then finally screamed out loud. "This is so stupid! You have your whole life ahead of you!"

"Miranda! Would you just calm down?!"

"CALM DOWN! My boyfriend of nearly two years cheated on me with his little sister's best friend! How would you react?"

"Personally, if _my_ boyfriend..." I began, trying to lighten things up. But she demeaned. "STOP THAT! Stop trying to make everything _funny!_ I need to leave. Just..."

"Leave?! Where are you gonna go? How long are you gonna be gone?" I rattled off questions. She looked back at me from her place at the door. "Yes. Anywhere's better than anywhere with you. And hopefully forever."

_SLAM!_

Momentary silence...Anger building... "ALEXANDRIA MARGARITA RUSSO!"

--Harper's POV--

I'm nervous as heck. I walked into planned parenthood shaking as I went to the counter. A black haired girl smiled up at me. "Hi hi!"

Ick. I hate cheerfulness. I faked a smile back, "Hello."

"What can I do for you, sweetheart?" She asked, setting down her magazine. "Wait, wait. You're pregnant aren't you?"

Very well spotted. What gave it away? The lump on my belly, or the insane moodswing to knock you out? I nodded, "Yes ma'am."

"Oh!" She said cheerfully. "Well congratulations! What's your name, darling?"

"Harper Elaine Finkle."

She began typing on her computer, after adjusting her reading glasses. "M'kay, now how old are you?"

"Erm, I'm sixteen." She stole a glance at me, then back to her computer screen. Clearing her throat, she spun around in the spin-chair and grabbed a stack of files. She rolled the chair back to the desk I was standing in front of, casually tapping my fingers...impatiently.

She smiled up at me through those red rims. "Alright, fill out these papers and we'll sign you up with a doctor. You can do it here, or if you'd like you can sit over there in the waiting room." She smiled, gesturing to a row of comfortable recliners in front of a fish tank.

I took her advice and went to sit down next to a redhead with a toddler in her lap. She looked horribly tired. I smiled at her in pity, then went on to fill out my papers. Let's see here..._gender? _Female. _Status? _Uh, single...technically._ Contact with father/mother?_ Hm, vague.

"Is this your first time?" The redhead interupted me. I looked up at her, slightly chuckling. The toddler was squirming in her grasp, tugging on her pearls. I noticed she also appeared six months pregnant. I nodded, "Yes. I'm _very_ nervous."

"Oh, I don't blame you sweetie. First time pregnancies can be rough." Her eyes rolled in pity as she swatted the toddler's hand away from her necklace. "Garret Andrews! Stop it!"

I laughed, gesturing to the toddler. "Is this your first one?"

She shook her head, "Oh heavens no. I've got three more at home. Ainsley's eight, Britney's six, Matthew's four, Garret here will be two in February, and apparently I've got twins on the way."

"Oh my..." My eyes widened. "How old are you?"

"Psh." She scoffed. "Twenty six. Young, I know. I had Ainsley fresh out of high school. Her father was some random guy my friend set me up with in Panama City during spring break. He only found out about her when she was three, and he wants absolutely _nothing_ to do with her. It's a shame, too."

"Ah," I nodded in understandment. Her face scrunched. "Of course...Britney was a love child as well. I was at my sister's wedding in Las Vegas when I met Anthony at a casino. We had a few margaritas and Britney was born nine months later."

"And the others?" I asked curiously.

"Well," she cleared her throat, turning Garret around. "My parents stopped helping me with the girls, because by that time I was already pushing twenty-one. So, naturally, I started working as a waitress at a truck stop down by the old train station. This...good looking stranger rolled into town on his Harley, we got to talking a lot, and we were married six months later. Matthew is actually my stepson that he had from his first wife who passed away. About a year after we got married, my first _planned_ baby was born." She leaned in, planting kisses on her son's cheek. "Say hi, Garret!"

"Hwi!" He waved childishly, then jumped off her lap and over my the fish tank. I couldn't help but ask, "And the twins?"

"Oh!" She said, placing a hand on her swollen abdomen. "David wanted a daughter, so we tried for one and got two! A boy and a girl. I'm coming here to see if they're healthy."

"Delilah Andrews?" A lady called from the office door.

She strapped her purse on her shoulder and stood up, reaching out for Garret's hand. "Hang in there, sweetie. I can already tell you'll be a wonderful mother. It was great talking to you."

I smiled, "You too." Then watched her disappear behind the office door. Sigh, back to reality...I wish Justin was here with me.

I handed the filled-out papers to the black haired girl, who I later found out was named Julia.

She smiled, typing in my information. "Okay, it looks like...your doctor will be Dr. Hara. She deals especially with pregnant teens and has a degree in psychology. She previously worked as a counselor at Robins Junior High School. You have nothing to be afraid of. Don't be nervous, yadda yadda yadda..."

I giggled and she smiled. "Take a seat and she'll be with you momentari-"

"Harper Finkle?" A blonde lady called from the door.

"Oh!" Julia laughed. "Dr. Hara, this is Harper. Harper, this is Dr. Hara. You can go with her."

Dr. Hara smiled, and led me in the back room to her office. "Have a seat, darling."

Through a moment of silence, she glanced at my files. "So tell my why you're here."

"Well," I cleared my throat. "My best friend thought it would be smart to see a doctor, but I _really_ didn't want to see my family doctor so I came here. I've never really done this before."

She laughed, "Oh sweetheart. It's fine! I see a lot of girls your age come in here in your position. It's absolutely nothing to be ashamed of! Why, I've been there myself." She gestured to a framed photograph of a twenty year old girl on her desk. "Tell me. Do you have any concerns? Questions? Plans?"

"Well, I think something's wrong. I mean, when you're pregnant...you're not supposed to get your period, but I've been spotty lately."

"Well sometimes menstrual cycles are tricky. Your body might not be used to the sudden change so discharge of clear liquid, or just plain blood is normal when you're pregnant. However, if it becomes a recurring problem, I would suggest seeing a health doctor immediately."

This is somewhat awkward. I sighed of relief, though. "That's good. As for plans, I-I haven't really thought of anything."

"Let's start with the basics. Are you still in firm contact with the father?"

I glanced around the room. "Secretly. His parents would kill him if they knew. So would mine."

"So he knows about the baby. How long has it been since you conceived?"

"Sometime in late September I guess." I said estimately. She beamed, "Ah I see. Tell me, what is your relationship with the father?"

"Um, we're not together. See, this is sort of embarrassing, but...he's my best friend's older brother and I've had a crush on him forever! But, um, he has a girlfriend."

"What's his name?" She asked. Does she really need to know that? I quickly answered, "Justin."

Sigh. Why did I just do that?

She wrote some things down then turned back to me. "So you're sixteen. Your parents don't know? How are you keeping this a secret?"

"Well, I'm wearing _very_ thick clothes and I spend as much time as possible _away_ from my them." I answered honestly. She laughed in a scoff, "Well...think about it. You're what, three months along? You'll become bigger as time goes on! They're going to notice, Harper."

"I know." I looked down, playing with my fingernails. "I'll tell them! I will. I just...want Justin with me when I do that."

"The truth has to come out sooner or later. Here..." She handed me some brochures. "These are for emergency medical assistance, um, there's several hotline numbers in here, and should I not be available you can always turn to Julia's father, Dr. Partman. He's a guy, so it might be a tad awkward, but he's been doing this thirty years. I assure you he knows what he's doing."

I nodded and smiled. Let's hope this works.

---Justin's POV---

"Alex!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, pounding into her bedroom. She had her cell phone pressed to her ear, "Ugh, I'll call you back Riley. Bye."

"What the hell? Why did you tell Miranda?!" I screamed. She rolled her eyes, "Because it's not fair to Harper! You basically have two girlfriends!"

"I never said Harper was my girlfriend." I said, running my hand through my hair. She folded her arms, "Do you love her?"

"What? No!" My eyes narrowed. "She's like my sister!"

"Oh, so you normally fuck your sisters?" She caught herself, and backed away. "Okay...ew."

I rolled my eyes, "Look. That night was a mistake that should have never happened! I don't even know_ what_ happened!"

She glanced around, "You need to talk to Harper. I mean, a _real_ talk. About what happened, about what's gonna happen."

"What are you saying?" I asked curiously.

"Just do it."

Ugh...

---Harper's POV---

I woke up the next morning feeling, of course, sick. But not in the throw up way. The "I don't feel so good" way.

I walked downstairs in my huge tshirt and kissed mommy on the cheek. She looked up at me from the counter. "Harper...I found _these_ in your purse."

She held up the brochures from yesterday and my heart sank. I gulped and snatched them out of her hand, "Why were you going through my stuff?!"

"Harper...are you pregnant?"

I looked at her, astonished. "I-"

"Tell me the truth, young lady. No more lying!"

My eyes closed, the room's spinning, "M-mom...?", Can't breathe...everything going dark...

_A/N- o.O YIKES! Harper passed out. Could it be the baby? Or...shock? Hm, guess you'll find out soon! :)_


	5. Chapter Five: Remember That

_A/N- Brr. It's freezing in Alabama! It's like, below zero down here. Jesus. Anyways. I have gotten a lot of private messages asking me some personal information. I'd like to answer the main one. Yes! I do have a daughter. Her name is Leah Elaine, and she's seven months old. It's what inspired me to write this in the first place! People were telling me things like, You don't know a lot about pregnancy, do you? Hm, I have a kid. I'd sure hope so :)_

_Disclaimer- I own everything. Yep, sure do :) Nah, I kid._

* * *

_**Justin.**_

I practically broke the hospital doors and I ran through them, Alex trying to at least calm me down a bit. I saw doctors, too many of them.

A nurse grabbed my arm to steady my running and looked at me through broken lenses. "Whoa! Can I help you, son?"

I eyed her curiously, could she not see the nervous father-to-be screaming to find out if his kid's alright?

"Yes!" Alex answered for me, anxious to make sure her best friend was fine. I looked over at her as she explained our situation to the nurse.

She pulled a light smile, before calling over a doctor. "Dr. Isybel! Where is the Finkle girl's room at?"

Obviously in exasperation, the tall man pointed down the corridor that stretched in front of us. "Room 233-A on the left."

I managed to find a smile instead of pulling my hair out and nodded, "Thank you, sir."

My heartbeat quickened as Alex and I ran down the hallway, searching the doors for the right room number. I could see Harper's dad standing outside and rushed to him. "Mr. Finkle!" Gosh, I hate calling him that. It sounds too weird.

He turned to look at us, "Alex. Justin." He let out a deep sigh, "She's fine." He answered my unasked question.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and smiled.

"Thank God," I heard Alex say from behind me. "What happened anyway?"

A sigh escaped his lips as he slammed his hands into his pockets. "Hormonal issues. Don't worry. Dr. Isybel says its common in teen pregnancies to black out, especially during the transition from the first trimester to second."

My eyes nearly exploded. "P-pregnant? You mean, y-you know?"

"Did you really think you could keep something like this from me? I'm a lawyer, son. I'm pretty sure I would have figured it out. Plus, I hate to break it to you...but the constant mood swings and strange enlargement in her mid-section kind of gave it away."

I cocked my head to the side, sort of understanding. "Can I see her?"

He peeked through the crack in the door and nodded slightly, "If she's awake."

_**Harper.**_

Ugh, My head must way a million pounds. I heard voices outside the door and leaned my head over, trying to see. I could hear daddy talking, then it sounded like Justin. Justin?!

Justin. I watched him sway through the door, closing it behind him and smiling in that perfect way that he does. "Hey,"

I smiled back at him, "Hey." He peered at me through hollow eyes and my smile faded. "I'm alright, Justin. The baby's alright. I just got overwhelmed when mommy asked me if I was pregnant."

"Your dad knows. That was kinda, uh, awkward." He said, scratching the back of his head. I laughed slightly before he leaned down by my side, clutching onto my hand.

I had to look down to see him, since he was squatting on his toes. He smiled that flawless white-toothed smile and my heart sunk.

God, he was the definition of perfect. His thumb grazed over my fingers as he smiled. "I don't want you to think I'm not serious about this baby."

I chuckled, "Justin! Of course I know you are. I've seen lifetime movies. If you weren't, you would back out of it now and just...run away."

"I couldn't do that. I already love that kid." He told me, moving both our hands to my abdomen. I stared at our laced fingers, smiling. "You know how babies have like, some weird instinct and know who their daddies are?"

He nodded.

"Well, I think she knows." I smiled sincerely. His eyebrows narrowed as he cleared his throat, "...or _he._"

I chuckled slightly, "Right."

Silence filled the awkward room and his smile faded, "So we're gonna do this, right?" I looked in his eyes and saw that deep sparkle they always showed.

Green eyes met brown and I nodded, smiling. "Yes."

-x-x-x-

18_ weeks along..._

_**Justin.**_

I paced impatiently around Harper's entrance hallway. Once I heard that car door slam, my hands grew clammy. The clock on the wall stared at me, taunting me, making me feel guilty for not going with her. Shut up! I had school.

My arms waved at my sides, shaking it off. The door opened to reveal Harper, in the most beautiful red maternity dress, and her mom who was smiling from ear to ear.

Her hand held our fate. A black and white ultrasound that I was desperate to see. Upon seeing me, Harper held a packet in front of my face. "Dr. Isybel wants you to read this!" She yelled unknowlingly. I took it from her, half smiling. "What is it?"

"Knick-knacks, so-you're-going-to-be-a-daddy books, those kind of things." Her mom said, draping her arm around Harper's shoulder. "Go ahead, hon. Tell him."

Harper's smile widened and she spread the ultrasound out over her belly. "Look, Justin! Twins!"

The packet fell from my hands and my jaw dropped. D-Did she say...?

Her mother's fist pounded the air and she grinned. "Twins! See?! That little one there is a girl..."

"...and that one's a a boy!" Harper said, looking down to point.

"What are the chances we'd have twins?" I asked, scratching the back of my head. I was still contemplating the fact that she was pregnant with...two?

"About thirty-three to one," Harper's mother grinned. "Dr. Isybel told me."

My, God. I can't believe this. My face flushed with different emotions – nervous, scared, anxious, excitement, and...happiness.

Of course we weren't ready! A fifteen year old and a seventeen year old having a set of twins – one boy, one girl? Well, wouldn't you be?

_**Harper.**_

I headed to the couch to sit down before I got any more lightheaded. The flushed look on Justin's face told me that I must've broken the news about the twins too soon.

I mean, sure. I was, in a way, nervous about it. Was I honestly ready to have two children? I can't say I was actually even ready for one!

This means..._twice_ the diapers, _twice_ the doctor's appointments, _twice_ the elementary school registrations, _twice_ the sleepless nights, _twice_ the nightmares, and _twice_ the "Mommy, can I sleep with you?"s.

"Harper," A voice shook me out of thought. I turned to see my mom, Carlene, staring at me through peach rimmed glasses.

"Yes? Oh, I'm okay." I answered with a smile. "I'm just...really happy."

A smile etched it's way onto Justin's well-toned face. "Me too."

-x-x-x-

_**Harper.**_

"The itsy bitsy spider..." I held my shirt up to my breast, gazing at my tummy's reflection in the mirror. My index finger traced along the side of my belly, circled the button, and to the rim of my easy fit jeans. "...went up the water spout. Down came the rain and--"

A knock interupted my sing-song. My head lifted as I stared at the door. "It's unlocked."

Justin's head peaked around my room, and found me by the mirror. He smiled when he saw me, and closed the door behind him. "What are you doing?"

"Bonding." I shrugged, pulling my shirt back down. He nodded in understandment and sat on my bed. I continued to face the mirror, tugging the edge of my shirt. "Ew, I'm fat."

Justin scoffed, "You're such a girl."

I glared at his reflection. "Please, you're more of a girl than I am. You can't go longer than three hours without hairspray."

He rolled his eyes, but laughed. "You're not fat. You're...pregnant."

"Like I didn't realize that?" I asked after turning around and crossing my arms, resting them ontop of the bulge.

Justin's eyes peered at me through dark shades. I reached over and yanked them off, tossing them somewhere near my television set. "Haven't I told you not to wear sunglasses indoors? It's bad for your eyes!" I said.

He shrugged, "You may have mentioned it once or twice."

Silence echoed in the room and suddenly, I felt as if a corn kernel had popped inside my stomach. My eyebrows narrowed as I gazed down at my tummy. "That was weird."

"What was?" Justin asked curiously.

There it was again. "Oh, my gosh!" Both hands flew up to my mouth in amazement. Justin started getting nervous. "What? Harper! What?"

"Oh, my-- Feel!" I said, grabbing his hand and placing it on the frontal area of my hip.

"I don't feel anything."

"Just wait." I said, biting the corner of my mouth.

Silence filled the air again and all I could hear was the kitty-cat clock ticking on my wall. Then I felt it again. Justin snapped his arm back and his mouth dropped. "What was that?"

A smile appeared on my face. "Your babies kicking."

* * *

_A/N- Aawwhh, how cute :D Harper's bonding with her tiny tots, and Justin's still a nervous wreck. TWINS?! Oh, my gahh. D: Sorry. I've always wondered what it's like to have twins, so why not write about it? Also! I posted a new "Our Only Desperation" banner on my profile! I think I deleted the older one. My photoshopping skills are sucky, but who cares? I like it ;) & I know, I'm about to get a thousand reviews critisizing me, saying things like "You can't tell if it's a boy or girl when you're just 18 weeks!" Answer: Yes, yes you can. Or... "The chances of having twins is higher than 33 percent!" Answer: Google is your friend. Use it._

_Reviews? :)_


	6. Chapter Six: Happy Birthday

_A/N- Okay, don't bite my head off. Sorry, I had writer's block on that last chapter but I'm back now! Notice how I'm updating so quick? ;) Fanfiction has been going CRAZY with these login issues! God, for the past three days? That is pittiful. Anyways. Before you ask, Harper and Justin aren't actually a couple...yet. If you have seen the banner, you know what I'm talking about. I just noticed something. In chapter one, they had sex in February and in a previous chapter Harper stated late September. Sorry, my mind must have slipped while I was writing that. So make it September in your minds. Also, things are kinda speading up a bit in her pregnancy. I dunno why, prolly because I am running out of ideas. I mean, when I was pregnant I didn't really go through all that crap that they show on doctor shows. So basically, I'm just speading up the pre-babies process :) You are gonna love this chapter!_

_Disclaimer- I don't own any of this, except my lovely O.C's :)_

* * *

**Harper**

28 weeks along...

"Justin, I don't like this neighborhood." I said, folding my arms. The ponytail that adorned the back of my head sprayed all different directions with the gushes of wind coating me.

"Is it really smart to be picking out a house of your own?" Alex asked, standing by Justin's truck while smacking on her gum.

Justin turned on his heel, rushing up the stairway to stand on the front porch. "Look! It has a vintage air filter right under the window!"

"Where my head's gonna be? Where I'm gonna hear some 1970's air conditioner grinding into the night? How is that a positive sign?" I asked, slightly angry.

I saw him roll his eyes before rushing to the door. "Listen!" He pressed his middle finger to the tiny circle beside the glass and immediately, I heard the chipper sound of a doorbell. He grinned, "The doorbell has a nice tune!"

"Obviously." I said under my breath. He opened the door and a large creaking sound scratched my ear drums. "Ewh!" Alex shouted.

I groaned, "Justin...I don't get why we can't just stay at our own homes? There's nothing wrong with that."

"No, there is." He reassured me, stepping down from the porch (where large amounts of tacky paint was peeling). "Look, you know as well as I do that we need a place to live."

"I have somewhere to live! Mom said she's gonna help me with the twins!"

"That's what they _say_, Harper, but I need to be there too!" He said out of earshot from Alex. I shrugged, "I guess you're right. But still, I mean...I don't know."

"Think about it."

"If you're lucky, but there's no way in hell we are living here." I grunted, half smirking.

--

"I like Hannah," Alex said, flipping through the book of baby names. "Aw, and Boston for the boy."

"Boston? Come on, Al." Justin said, half laughing.

"What? I think it's cute!" She smiled. I snatched the book from her and flipped a few pages. "Here's a unique one. Partielle for the girl, and Beauton for the boy."

"Those poor kids will be beaten up at school," Justin's mom laughed. "You should name the girl Abelina. It was what I was going to name Alex before we changed it to Alexandria. The Mexicans used to call their noble female heroes Abelina."

"Pft," Justin scoffed, "Alex? Noble? Riight."

She shot him a look before I shrugged, "I don't know, Mrs. Russo. I hate the word noble. My fourth grade teacher used to say I was noble. She had braces, so she kinda spit the word all over me."

"Hmm," Alex thought, taking the book out of my hands and turning to the back. "Okay! You wanted unique? Zennevur and Illiad."

My entire face scrunched up into a disgusted look. "Ew."

Justin agreed with me, "That's a little _too_ original. I think Caelor is a pretty name for a girl."

My head tilted to the side as I held the book in my indian-style lap. "Caelor. Caelor Amelia Russo. I don't know, it sounds a little...out there."

"She's right. I'm still leaning towards Adelina. Oh! And you can name the boy Julio. No! Ricardo."

"Hmm, I don't think so ma." Justin shrugged, taking the book from me. He turned to the front and laughed, "Aw. How about Sarah-Deanne? It's two names into one!"

"That's so tacky," I muttered. "Let's see...how about Sierruh for the girl and Franklin for the boy?"

Silence filled the room, until Alex spoke up.

"Wasn't Franklin a 90s cartoon turtle that aired weekly on Nick Jr.? I don't want my nephew being tackled in school for telling millions of kids that they could befriend a bear and not get almost eaten!" She yelled with anger, startling me. She shrugged, "Sorry. Personal experience."

I rolled my eyes and leaned backwards. "This is hopeless. Let's just call them what Dr. Isybel calls them. Baby A and Baby B. Plain and simple."

"Works for now."

--

_**Justin**_

_29 weeks along..._

"Okay..." Dr. Isybel smiled down at Harper, who was lying on the table with her shirt pulled up. The blue liquid-goo paced clearly on her swollen abdomen. I was jittery, from my place on the hospital room's chair. "There," He said. "If you look in the right-hand corner you can see that Baby A is rotating to birthing position, that's very good. Justin, your daughter is very smart." He stole a glance at me and I cringed at the sound of _your daughter._

"Alrighty, and right there...is your son." He pointed to another baby. This one I could see clear as day. "Now, he's having complications due to the fact that the placenta is more reliable on his sister's side. See?"

Harper nodded, "But is he alright?"

Dr. Isybel sighed, "He should be fine. We'll be able to tell in a couple weeks when you come back for your next ultrasound."

Harper sat up, pulling her shirt back down and grinned. "This is so exciting!"

"Well, now let's not get too anxious. Remember, you still have another month and a half to go." Dr. Isybel said. "I would suggest thinking about pediatric plans, maybe a baby shower if needed, and definitely going over insurance plans."

"Doctor, can I ask you a question?" I stood up to ask, Dr. Isybel peering down at me through his black-rimmed glasses. "Yes?"

"Harper and I want to move away from our parents and raise the twins on our own. Is that wrong?"

He sighed a bit, and straightened himself up. "Well, most teenage parents prefer living with the grandparents to rely on. But it's all about where you think you, along with your babies, are comfortable. I wouldn't recommend living anywhere from thirty to fifty miles away from home. It's not fun and quite frankly, it's just not safe."

"Thank you," I said smiling. This was amazing news, and I could see that Harper was smiling, too.

--

_**Harper**_

Music made its way out of the speakers placed generically beside the house. Definitely Maybe by FM static echoed around us as I made my way to the presents table, carrying a gift by Mr. and Mrs. Carter, who lived next to Justin.

It wasn't my idea to have a baby shower. In fact, I put up a fight to have one. Alex, of course, talked me into it and eventually, I was a given.

Justin's dad was still refusing to speak to either one of us. You'd think after seven and a half months, he'd grow used to the fact that we were having a baby. Erm, _babies._

He wasn't.

He was far from it, actually. Mrs. Russo said that all he does is mope around the complex, occasionally shooting Justin dissapointed glares. He'd never even _think_ of speaking to me.

Even Mrs. Russo had become happy about being a grandma. I mean, both my parents are fine with it. My aunts and uncles are ecstatic, along with grammie and grampy.

I don't get it, maybe it's the mass teen pregnancy issue? No, can't be. Do you know how many kids my age have babies _a week_? Lots.

As for school, some days were better than others. Summer's coming soon, so that's a good thing. Occasionally, I'd get stares from people who used to hang out with me but now their mothers forbid it. Other people, however, get all excited and ask me what their names are?

It's a shame.

I'm planning on dropping out soon. Justin can continue school, since I don't want to ruin his life. That was my decision. Maybe later on, when the twins are in school I'll pick up again at night school. It can't be that hard, right?

A bouncy blond with curls down her back approached me, carrying a large bag with an unecessarily huge pink and blue bow on the front. Her smile was so wide, it almost made me sick.

But that could just be pre-baby nausea.

"Candace," I smiled brightly. "Hi! Thanks for coming."

"Look at you!" She beamed, "You're huge!"

"Thanks." I said through gritted teeth. Did she honestly have to remind me? Jeez. She handed me the large bag which I placed on the table behind me, right next to the Carters' gift.

"Only some people can make fat look gorgeous, and you're one of them." She said, making me steamed even more. I grimaced, "I'll take that as a compliment."

"You should! Are you excited?"

I placed both my hands over my belly and smiled. "Extremely."

The music changed to an even Hot N Cold by Katy Perry. I shuddered, part of me hates this song. I just can't stop listening to it.

Candace and I talked for a moment before running off to find another guest to tell about her fabulous skinny life. God, I miss my old figure.

Tanya Marque, a former cheerleader, rushed up to me with a cake. "Here's the cake you wanted,"

I smiled. "Bless you."

She smirked, "Just as long as Justin doesn't _attempt_ to bake a cake you'll be fine."

I nodded in agreement. "True." I looked down at the beautiful cake, adorned with pink and blue icing. The front text was written in beautiful light red letters, reading "Congratulations Harper & Justin!"

I smiled, "You made this? You are unbelievable, Tanya."

She flipped her jet black bouffant hair in mock-adoration, "I try."

She ran to hug Alex once she came in eye distance of the former prom queen. I turned back to the presents table and smiled once I saw Justin. "So, I see that everyone's here."

"Don't talk to me." I said, trying to hide my smile. "It's your fault this is happening. If you hadn't had told Alex about a possible baby shower, then we wouldn't be here right now."

I folded my arms, letting them rest against my enlarged abdomen. He laughed before throwing an arm around my shoulder and speaking in a baby voice, "Aw. Don't be angwy. Babies pwick up bwad vibes."

I giggled and shrugged him off just as Mrs. Russo hauled everyone over to the presents table. "Harper, why don't you open one. But sit down first, it's not good for you to be on your feet."

I clutched her shoulders and dropped my smile with wide eyes, "Thank you."

Taking a seat in the lawn chair beside the table, a large box was pressed to my lap. I tore the beautiful wrapping paper to reveal a kit. "What is it?" asked Alex.

Miss Kingston, a widowed woman who worked with my mom grinned, "It's a growing-up kit."

A confused look covered my face before she answered me. "There's one for your son, and one for your daughter. What you do is, on every birthday they have, you take a picture of them and put it in the appropriate slot. See, _First birthday, Second birthday, Third birthday..._ It goes all the way up to their eighteenth."

I smiled brightly, "Aw. Thank you so much!" I looked deep in the crowd and saw Mr. Russo with a smug look on his face. My smile dropped until I was handed the next present – a bag. The one Candace brought.

I took out the tissue paper and pulled out a lovely pink and red plaid baby sundress. She smiled, "For the little girl."

I dug deeper and found an infant t-shirt that said John Deere, and a pair of baby overalls. She smiled again, "For the little boy."

I grinned, "Oh my Gosh, that's so sweet Candace! Thank you."

Gifts came and went until finally the last one came – from Mrs. Russo. A smile etched its way onto my face as I tore into the baby finger-printed wrapping paper. A box lay on my lap with a picture of a double-stroller on the front. Mrs. Russo smiled, "It has to be assembled."

Just then, I heard Mr. Russo clear his throat, "Uh, I-I can do that for you." He said with complete zen.

I smiled up at him and mouthed "thank you".

A smile was his reply to that.

--

_**Justin**_

_31 weeks along..._

I woke up to the sound of lawnmower outside my window. I stretched my arms high above my head, shifting over on my side.

The sound of a yawn filled the room, followed by two lip smacks. I brushed the sleep from my eyes and made my way out of bed before hearing a scream.

"Mrs. Russo! Mrs. Russo!" I heard the faint sound of Harper calling before I tore open the door, nearly breaking the hinges and rushing to find her. I saw my mom standing outside Alex's room with a smile on her face. I rushed to her side, looking in the room. Harper stood in a puddle of clear liquid, a horrified look on her face.

"Aw, honey..." Mom said, still smiling. Alex remained standing ontop of her bed, a disgusted look plastered on her features. "Ew, gross. My new carpet."

--

The hospital waiting room was silent. That is, until we got there. You could hear Harper's muffled screams from all the way out in the parking lot.

Carlene ran up to the lady at the desk, breathing hard as she read her nametag. "Cecelia! My daughter is in labor!"

"Calm down, ma'am." Cecelia said, half laughing. "Just relax. What's her doctor's name?" She asked, turning to the computer. Carlene tapped her fingers on her forehead for a moment, nearly forgetting his name. "Dr. Isybel!" She said finally, snapping her fingers.

Cecelia picked up the intercom phone. "Doctor Isybel, please report to the women and children waiting room. I repeat, Doctor Isybel, please come to the W and C waiting room. Thank you." She hung up, turning to us. "He'll be here soon."

It seemed like hours had passed, when in reality, it was only thirty seconds before Dr. Isybel appeared from around the corner, wearing a mask and hat. "Ms. Finkle!"

Harper clutched harder onto mine and Alex's hands as she glared up at him, "Make. It. Stop." She choked out. "NOW!"

He laughed lightly, "Yep, she's ready. We'll need her to get into a robe."

"What about us?" Alex asked calmly.

Dr. Isybel's smile faded. "Only three excess people are aloud in the delivery room."

We looked among ourselves, counting in our head. Let's see...Me, Alex, Mom, Mrs. Finkle, Mr. Finkle, and Dad. Call me crazy, but I don't think that's three.

"I think Justin, Mrs. Russo, and my mom should be with me." I heard Harper say. Dr. Isybel looked at her, "Are you sure?"

She just nodded, feeling another contraction beaming within her. He smiled, "Very well." Before taking her hand and placing her into a wheelchair.

--

Harper screamed, for about the millionth time. This time, it was a loud one. Nearly loud enough to break my ear drum. She clutched harder on my hand, digging her manicured nails into my hand. "Oh, my GOD!" She yelled.

Mom stroked her hair, "You're doing just fine, mia."

Carlene pressed her lips to her daughter's hand as Dr. Isybel looked up at Harper, "Come on, Harper. So far so good! Keep going."

Harper took a deep breath, before straining herself into another push. Sweat forced her soaked hair to cling to her forehead.

"That's it!" Dr. Isybel said happily. "Almost got it, I can see the head. Give me another one, Harper."

"Come on, honey." Carlene encouraged. I was too nervous to speak, half my body already shaking.

Harper pushed a lot harder than the last time, and everything went silent until I heard the sound of a baby gurgle into a cry. My heart dropped to my chest and butterflies filled my stomach once I heard Dr. Isybel's famous words. "It's a boy!"

Dr. Isybel asked me to cut the umbilical cord, but I decided not to. I'm sorry, but that's just too gross. And, I was afraid I might miss and cut...something else off.

He handed the baby to a nurse and positioned himself back below Harper. She strained again, "Oh my God! When will this end?!"

"Alright, Harper. Your daughter's a little on the big side, so we gotta push hard, okay?"

"WE?! WHERE DID _WE_ COME IN?! I DON'T SEE YOU UP HERE DOING THIS!"

I couldn't help but laugh, I have never seen this side of Harper before. It was quite funny. She squeezed my hand even harder than before while Mom brushed her hair from her face.

Tears formed in Carlene's eyes once we heard another baby's piercing screams. Harper's entire body collapsed, out of breath. She released both me and her mother's hands and let them fall to her side. "Is-is it over?" She asked.

Dr. Isybel nodded, cutting her _other_ umbilical chord. Time passed and before we knew it, the nurse came walking over with a baby in each arm.

She handed the baby in the pink blanket to me, and the baby in the blue blanket to Harper. Both had their eyes closed, until they were placed in our arms. At which time, their eyes shot open. Their foreheads scrunched up as they looked at us.

I couldn't hold back from a tear glistening in my eye as I looked down at my daughter's stunning green eyes.

Harper looked from her son to me and smiled. "They're beautiful."

I nodded in agreement, way too speechless.

Mom and Carlene looked at their grandchildren in adoration, then looked at each other. "Can you believe it? We're grandmas. Our hair's gonna turn gray!"

"Oh, don't be silly." Carlene grinned. "We're not _that_ old."

--

_**Alex**_

Dad pulled me into his lap to stop my pacing. His foot tapped nervously on the carpeted floor. It seemed like hours before Dr. Isybel trotted out of the delivery room with a rather large grin on his face. He sighed happily, "Congratulations, Alex. Mr. Russo. It's twins! A boy and a girl."

I jumped up and squealed, clapping my hands tightly together. "Ahh! When can we see them?!"

A grin formed on his face as he shifted his weight, "Right now."

Both of us marched into the room after the longest two minutes of my life, washing my hands. Justin was sitting in a chair beside Harper's bed, a baby in a pink blanket was laying in his arms.

My eyes darted to Harper who was holding a baby in a blue blanket, bouncing him slowly. Dr. Isybel placed a hand on my shoulder and smiled over at the two of them. "Aren't they precious?"

"Beautiful," I said, letting tears roll down my welltoned face.

"Absolutely," Dad said while walking closer. He peered down at his granddaughter. "She's...absolutely beautiful."

"So is he." I said, walking over to Harper who nodded in agreement. Mom came up behind me, wrapping her arms around my neck. "Any names?"

"Noah," Harper said almost instantly. "Noah Matthew Russo. Gosh, I love The Notebook." She said, making me laugh.

Justin bounced the other baby in his arms before smiling. "I wanted her to be named Samantha."

"Right." Harper agreed, "But we both wanted her middle name to Theresa, after her grammie."

Mom smiled widely, before shouting out in happiness.

I turned back to my niece and nephew, sniffling. "Happy Birthday, Samantha. Happy Birthday, Noah. I love you..."

* * *

_A/N – Sniffle D: That was so sweet. Samantha and Noah aren't my favorite names, but I thought they'd fit. At first, I was gonna name her after Delilah, the girl Harper met at planned parenthood. Then I decided against it because it really didn't fit with what I was trying to do. I hope you're not dissapointed by the birth, but now's when the real fun starts...the JARPER romance, the raising their kids, the acceptance people have over them, and the choices they have to make. Hopefully, that "stranger" won't pressure the pair into adoption? Hmm...by the way, if this story doesn't get more reviews...I'll probably stop posting it and end up just writing for my own pleasure :D You don't want that, do you? Then get to reviewing! Honestly, it's only gonna take about thirty seconds. Jesus. Anyways! I'm sooo excited to write more of this! You have no idea. I love writing about babies...it's so fun!_

_Reviews? :)_


	7. Chapter Seven: Welcome Home

_A/N- Don't kill me! I've had writer's block D: There's not much to this chapter, but it kinda reaches in to the Jarper jazz a bit. :)_

**Harper.**

I pushed the door open, Samantha held tightly in my arms. We were finally home from the hospital! Justin walked in behind me with a huge smile on his face. The second the door opened, I could hear the faint distinct sound of hammering, followed by a loud scream.

"Dad?!" Justin yelled, pulling Noah closer to his chest. I gave him an "Uh-Oh" look, and rushed quickly down the hallway. "Mr. Russo!" I found him in the nursary sucking on his thumb. My face turned beat red as I started laughing.

Justin hauled himself in after me, "Oh my God, dad. Did you hammer yourself to the crib?"

"...Maybe," He said smugly, before sighing. "Look, it's not as easy as it looks! You have to take...leg "A" and put it to side "Q", then take leg "C" and put it with back "P". The instructions are in Swahili, so I had to call customer service! The guy started screaming at me because I couldn't understand what the _hell_ he was saying! Finally, I decided to just remember how I put your old crib together and leave it at that."

I snickered, turning over to Justin. "Wow, your dad's pretty smart, isn't he?"

"Thank you." Mr. Russo said through glared eyes. He gasped once he saw Samantha and pranced up to us like the happy grandfather I'm trying to convince him to be. He scooped her into his arms and looked down at her closed eyes. My eyes ran all over her perfect form.

Her body was covered by the white and pink hospital blanket and the light pink hat they gave us. In her mouth was a pink and purple pacifier, keeping her from waking.

One foot hung out of the blanket, covered by a tiny white baby shoe and white laced socks. I watched as one of her eyes fluttered open, staring up at the man holding her.

"She has the most beautiful sea green eyes," He told me. I smiled in agreement, placing my palm on the back of her small head. She was slipped back into my arms quickly as the telephone rang. Mr. Russo rushed to answer it, wiping his hands on his jeans. "Hello? ...Yeah, she's back from the hospital... She's fine, Mrs. Finkle... No, I agree with you but- ...Okay, well...I... Whatever you say... bye." He hung up and turned to us. "That was your mom, Harper."

"...and?" I asked curiously.

He took a deep breath, "She's still uncomfortable with you staying here."

I rocked on my heels, patting my palm on Samantha's butt in the hopes of getting her back to sleep. "I thought we agreed that I was in better care here with Mrs. Russo. Mom even said herself that she didn't want two babies screaming at all hours of the night!" I said, slightly whispering so I wouldn't wake Noah, whom Justin had placed between two pillows on the sofa after the three of us walked back into the front room.

After placing Samantha beside him, lying on her stomach, I adjusted the striped toboggan that adorned my head and turned back to Justin and his dad. "I don't know what to do, she can't make up her mind!"

"Harper," Justin butted in, pulling my arm away from the babies so they wouldn't wake up. "It's where you think that Noah and Sammie would be more comfortable. I mean," He licked his lips, thinking a moment. "We wanted to live on our own. Everyone's against it!"

"Justin, do you really think we could make it? I mean, two kids raising two _other_ kids with absolutely no help? Get serious! You and I both know that Noah and Sammie need firm guidance. We're not experienced at this. I have no siblings, and you were too young when Alex and Max were born to really understand how your parents raised them."

He closed his eyes in thought for a moment while I tapped my foot on the ground, folding my arms. His eyes opened and he sighed. "You're right, Harper. What was I thinking?"

A smile appeared on my lips. "So, we're just gonna stay here?"

"No, no." He slipped an arm around my shoulders and we walked back toward the sofa. "No, I'm gonna live in a box downtown." He continued sarcastically.

I chuckled, smacking his stomach playfully.

--

I flipped my entire body over, and looked up at the electric clock above my head that sat on Alex's nightstand. Yawning, I pressed my feet to the floor and stood up, rushing over to the twins' crib.

I glanced down at the two, trying to figure out which one was the source of the screaming – Noah. I reached my arms out, and scooped my hands beneath his armpits, holding him out in front of me. He kicked his little feet around, dressed in blue booties so his toes wouldn't get cold.

I held him to my chest, and bounced him around the room for a moment. "Shh, Noah. Mommy's here. Shh,"

It was no use. The kid just kept wailing. A sleepy Alex sat up in her bed, "What's wrong, Harper?" She asked with tired eyes. I turned around to face her, my hand patting the back of Noah's blue onesie. "Noah can't sleep."

She got out of bed and walked toward me, rubbing the back of his head. "What's wong, nephieee?" She smiled out her nickname for him. He blinked at her a couple times, before squalling even louder.

"Oh my God!" I whispered, bouncing him a bit more. Just then, Mrs. Russo came in the room wearing her nightgown. "Max came and got me. What's wrong?"

"Noah can't stop crying!" I said, still rocking him. She took him from my arms and stared deep into his pale green eyes. "Oh no," She said. I started getting nervous before she calmed me, setting Noah down gently in her folded arms. "It's fine, he just needs to be fed. Did Dr. Isybel teach you about...breast feeding?"

"He-He said it's better to do it the first month of their lives before making the transition to a formula." I said, stealing glances between Mrs. Russo and Alex.

She rocked Noah in her arms steadily, almost shushing him enough to not wake the people surrounding our complex. "I think you need to breast feed Noah, mia. Sammie, too."

"D-does it hurt?" Shut up. That would've been your first question, too. She laughed slightly, "A little. C'mon, mia. I'll show you."

"And...I'm goin' back to sleep." Alex said before kissing Noah's head and rushing back to the bed.

Downstairs, I sat on the couch tapping my foot impatiently. Mrs. Russo instructed me on what to do, and how to hold Noah's head. At first, it hurt...like hell. But I got used to the feeling, and after a while it just seemed natural. It was nearing four in the morning, and I was almost asleep until I felt the suckling stop. I looked down, only to see that Noah had fallen asleep. I smiled, unlatching him and pulling my wifebeater back down.

I placed him on his back, his head falling at my knees and his feet placed on my tummy. I latched my fingers between his little hands...a perfect fit.

You know, it's hard to believe that just a few months before this...I was terrified. I didn't want a kid! But looking down at Noah, so peaceful and innocent, I feel like I've found that last puzzle piece. Then, I remembered something.

I slowly picked Noah up, holding him against my chest and walking down the course hallway that led to Justin's room. He was laying on his back, an arm under his pillow and his face facing the window. I could tell he was looking at the stars before he fell asleep. I smiled to myself before gently placing Noah on his stomach.

Almost instantly, I saw Justin's head roll to the opposite side, and his hand flew up to Noah's back. I folded my arms and smiled before crawling in next to them both.

I nuzzled my head in the crook of Justin's neck, inhaling the scent of his special mixture of Axe and Tag cologne.

We weren't really friends, and we certainly weren't lovers. But we were parents, and we shared that special bond together. I was loving every minute of it, and that's all I really cared about...for now, anyway.

_A/N – It was short, but I felt like I owed it to you :D Leave your thoughts?_


End file.
